bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Village
is a new tower that debuted in Bloons TD 5 that helps nearby towers along the way, replacing the Monkey Beacon. It costs $1360 on Easy, $1600 on Medium, $1730 on Hard. It lowers the price of all towers and their upgrade prices by 10% as long as the tower is within range of the Monkey Village. This tower was only a support tower and did not attack until it was updated on 22 March with a new upgrade - High Energy Beacon. The can give the player a good advantage if its combined with expensive towers such as the Super Monkey. The effects of do not stack if the player has more than one of the same path. Getting a will help solely how many towers are in the radius. Upgrades These are upgrades for the . The will have increased radius and advances towers by increasing attack speed or attack range. Path 1 *Monkey Beacon: $425/$500/$540 **Increases attack range of all towers in its radius. *Jungle Drums: $1275/$1500/$1620 **Increases attack speed to all towers in its radius. *Monkey Town: $8500/$10000/$10800 **All bloons popped by towers in the radius get 50% more cash per pop. *High Energy Beacon: $10200/$12000/$12960 **All nearby towers with Abilities have their cooldowns reduced by 20% and adds a powerful energy beam attack. Path 2 *Monkey Fort: $765/$900/$970 **Gives each tower in its radius the ability to pierce through one more bloon. *Radar Scanner: $1700/$2000/$2160 **Allows all the towers in its radius to detect camo bloons. ***(Also increases the range of the monkey village.) *Monkey Intelligence Bureau: $3655/$4300/$4645 **Grants all the towers in the radius the ability to pop any type of bloon (zebra, lead etc.) *M.I.B Call to Arms: $20400/$24000/$25920 **Doubles the attack speed and popping power for all towers in the radius for 10 seconds. Trivia *The image for the on the Tower Select screen shows the Monkey Village with the Jungle Drums upgrade, although it is not immediately given with the tower. *Upgrading Radar Scanner, High Energy Beacon, Monkey Intelligence Bureau (M.I.B), Monkey Town and M.I.B Call to Arms will increase the Monkey Village's Effect Radius. *In the Special Mission Protect Monkey Town, the Monkey Town cannot be sacrificed by the Temple of the Monkey God, just like the Wizard Lord. *This tower was updated, with Monkey Town becoming the 3rd upgrade of the first path (replacing Energy Beacon) and High Energy Beacon replacing where Monkey Town used to be (4th upgrade of first path) *The High Energy Beacon upgrade is the only upgrade that lets the Monkey Village attack. *In BTD3 and BTD4, it was simply called a "Monkey Beacon". In BTD5, the Monkey Beacon is an upgrade for this tower instead. *In BTD5, the Radar Scanner allows camo detection for all towers, and this upgrade looks like the Sonar Beacon in BTD4. However, Radar Scanner also increases range, while the Sonar Beacon doesn't. *The High-Energy beacon "eye" is a homage to the Eye of Sauron In The Lord of the Rings. *If it is upgraded to 2-3 or 2-4, the drums' music is represented with musical notes. *If it is upgraded to 3-2 or 4-2 , the radar is represented by green pulsating waves. *The 3rd and 4th upgrade on Path 2 changes the Monkey Village to a modern building. *Placing two Monkey Villages within each others range will decrease the upgrade costs of both of towers. *A High Energy Beacon does 2 or 3 damage, also to MOAB-Class Bloons. It can destroy a MOAB and a B.F.B. with Bigger Beacons. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Monkey Village Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles